Lover Reawaken
by Luna 24601
Summary: The hunt for Cohnrad's murderer leads the Black Dagger Brotherhood to a male named Abandyn. Framed for a crime he didn't commit and fearing for his recently gained freedom, Abandyn, with help from the unexpected Esther, searches for the one responsible. Little do they know their search is but a small piece in a grand scheme against the crown. Eighth installment to Lover Destined.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! I'ts been a while. Life has kept me busy and I haven't had time to write. But thanks to Spring Break, I was able to get back to Lover Reawaken. Hope you gues like these new chapters._

* * *

Chapter One

Los Angeles, California

The air horn interrupted the music in the club. Hearing the signal loud and clear, people ran straight for the fenced off pit in the middle of the building, cheering and shouting for the dog fight to begin. Connected to the pit was a holding cage, containing the contenders for tonight's opening entertainment. When the horn blew a second time, the gate was raised for the two to enter the rind.

Abandyn casually walked into the pit as his opponent ran around the edges, firing up the crowd for the show. Wearing nothing but training shorts, tattoos inked over his hands, running up his arms and continuing all over his chest and back. His shorts covered a tiny portion of the art, the rest traveling further down his legs and ending at his ankles. One design circled his neck, a piece breaking off and crawling up along the left side of his face, curling around his left eye. As his opponent revolved over to their side of the pit, Abandyn spotted the giant black dog tattoo over the male's left pectoral reaching to his stomach.

The same massive tattoo was inking on Abandyn's right arm.

A third blow from the horn signaled for the fight to begin.

The males ran straight for the middle and clashed. Fists and teeth used as weapons, the two attacked like the dogs they were, ripping and tearing into flesh for the amusement of the crowd. There was no up or down in the ring, only the other male trying to find a weakness and destroy it before the tide turned. With their bodies beating up against the other, Abandyn backed up a bit and tackled his opponent, sinking his fangs in the male's shoulder. The opposing male howled in pain, loosing his hold and allowing Abandyn to throw him against the metal fence. Pinning his challenger in place, Abandyn punched and clawed at the body like the mad dog he was.

Orange sparks exploded from the circular fence, electrocuting the male and whoever had their fingers laced around the links. While the spectators laughed from the sudden charge, the wounded male screamed in agony and knocked Abandyn next to him. As the male escaped, Abandyn's skin burned from the electricity. Not feeling a thing, he pushed himself from the burning metal and attacked the male from behind. They both fell to the concrete floor, blood flying as the two went for the throat.

They rolled back and forth, fighting to see who would end up on top when his opponent managed to break free from Abandyn. Jumping to his feet, the male bared his teeth and circled as Abandyn got back to his feet. As if on some silent command, they hunched over like animals preparing to clash and collided against one another. Clawing and biting whatever he could get, Abandyn grabbed a fistful of hair and smashed the male's face against his knee. He then jumped on the male's back and started tearing away at the flesh with his bare fingers. When the male tried to knock Abandyn off, he went for the flaying arms and twisted them to the bone. The male cried out from his now broken limbs and the teeth and fingers ripping his skin like it was nothing but paper.

A cattle prod was shoved against Abandyn's face.

Not feeling the charge but seeing it touch his body, Abandyn hopped off the male's back and charged at the hand holding the prod. Another one stuck him in the shoulder, urging him away from the wounded competitor who lost the fight. Once he was at a respectable distance, he roared in the cage and those who betted on him cheered in victory. As for the one who ended on the receiving end, he laid on his side in a defensive position, flinching every time his arms twitched or from the slightest breeze traveling over his back.

The gate reopened, an order for the winner to enter the cage. Doing as instructed and waiting for the gate to slam shut behind him, another gate leading to the locker room slid open and Abandyn entered the lit room. Listening to the heavy metal fall into place and the music resuming in preparation for the next fight, the first thing Abandyn did was head for the cleanup area to assess his damage.

Since their world referred to those like Abandyn as dogs, the locker room was comprised with a bunch of mutts.

Finding an available sink between two females, Abandyn fitted himself in the middle and looked at his reflection. Two bright blue eyes mixed with dull orange blots stared at him, the odd color a sad side effect of the drug he'd been forced under permanent for the who world to see, just like those in the room with him. Hair shaved in a fauxhawk style, red hair ran down his head in a neat line, ending at the base of his skull and five long braids tied together. Ears pierced with stud earrings, Abandyn's eyebrows, both nostrils, bottom lip and tongue sported the same jewelry. The only piece of accessory that didn't mirror the other was the single bell dangling from a chain on his left ear.

Past the blood, bruises, and the new burn mark on his face and shoulder, it was the hidden scars under his tattoos that always caught his attention. One tattoo in particular was the one encircling his left eye. After being trained and fighting in the ring for two years for his master, one male who sharpened his nails for matches went for Abandyn's face and almost took his eye. Abandyn's master wanted to pluck it out, but reconsidered when Abandyn killed his opponent, saving his damaged eye and giving the spectators a show they never forgot. Now a tattoo of thorn vines hiding four claw marks and a left eye he could hardly see out of, it was the bell constantly reminding Abandyn to check his left side wherever he was.

He quietly asked one of the females how serious his injuries were, the half breed giving him a hand while the _sympath_ continued to braid her hair out of her face. Dogs who managed to live to the end of their contracts and who walked away ended on the streets, doing whatever it took to make a life for themselves. The key to their survival was to seek out the residing dogs in the sectors and ask them for help.

Starting as a stray and tricked into a temporary contract, the first thing Abandyn did once breaking free from his leash was move to the eastern sector of L.A. and started familiarizing himself with the locals. The female helping him no doubt knew who he was, doing a thorough inspection on his back.

Reporting little damage, Abandyn thanked her and hightailed it to one of the showerheads, blasting water on his rough skin. There wasn't any steam coming out, informing him it was cold water. Not caring whether it was warm or cold, he ditched the shorts and held himself up against the cracked wall as the water washed over his body. With him fully naked, Abandyn caught sight of the tattoo connecting from his waist to his legs. Devils, skulls, monsters, and fire colored his skin, hiding the torture he suffered for thirty years at the hand of his master.

Abandyn never volunteered for the dog tattoo.

Losing time under the water, he eventually left his spot for another to take and went over to his locker to start changing. Unlocking and swinging the door open, his clothes dangled on the small hook, the top shelf holding the keys o his apartment, a wallet with twenty-nine dollars in it, an outdated flip phone, and a back of cigarettes with a light on top. Slipping into his pants and noticing how they sagged around his waist, he shook his head and tossed on the shirt. With his financial budget and recently let-go from his job, money was tight. Being a dog made things especially difficult to find a job since that was the first thing employers asked.

Stuffing his pack and lighter in his pockets and dumping the rest in his worn jacket, Abandyn slammed the locker when a male approached him with an envelope in hand. Abandyn took a seat on the bench and patted to the spot next to him, his way of telling the male with his money to leave the payment there. When nothing happened, he glanced up with one foot in the boot and the other half in.

"You almost put that dog in the hospital, and you only made five hundred," the male told him.

"Yeah, I know," Abandyn answered with an accent. Nearly all the dogs had a Spanish accent since their masters tormented their pets with the foreign language. Maybe there was a time when Abandyn knew the Old Language, but that time was long gone. He either spoke English or Spanish, more of the ladder when he was tired or irritated. And this male was treading on the ladder.

"That's dirt cheap for someone with your skills."

Abandyn snatched the envelope. "It's all I could get," he growled, tightening his boot.

The male failed to receive the message, leaning closer to Abandyn as if he forgot the dog in front of him hadn't been close to killing another. "There are fights that pay more. Way more. You'll have to kill, though. But the minimum payment is at least ten grand. If you want, I can—"

Abandyn surged to his feet and snapped near the male's throat, teeth bared and a menacing growl for all to hear. "Deberías irte. Ahora."

 _You should leave. Now._

Stumbling back, the male held up his hands like he was fending off a wild beast, apologizing in his retreat. Abandyn continued to growl at the male until he was gone. Watching those doors close, he glanced around, noticing the vampires, _sympaths_ , and half breeds watching him with little interest. He ended their gazes by taking his pity money and storming out of the locker room.

Keeping to the edge of the club and finding the exit, Abandyn stepped outside into the alley and kicked the door shut. The club was at the edge of northern L.A. practically dancing on the border of the north and east sector. As long as Abandyn didn't have to go south to make spare cash, he would fight in the other three sectors any day. And now with the five hundred in his pocket, he was in dire need of blood.

Since dematerializing was considered cowardice in L.A., Abandyn began his long walk towards downtown. Venturing further into the territory, it didn't take long for him to be in the heart of the thriving city. Humans walked down the sidewalks without a second glace, too busy getting home for the night or heading out for some fun. Cars passed by, illuminating those on the streets as they continued on to their destination. Abandyn spotted a few citizens of the sector tending to their establishments, halting every now and then to watch him as he passed.

One happened to have the same dog tattoo as him. Abandyn kept his envy to himself and continued his path, putting distance between him and the male who managed to secure a nice job while his boss tossed him to the streets to make room for a new guy.

Eventually he stood in front of a building tucked behind a washeteria. The entrance was in an alley, a neon sign the only indicator of its presence. He approached the door and knocked once, waiting in the dark when a buzzing sound signaled that the door was open. Inside was a tiny lobby with two sitting chairs and a front desk tended by an older female, perhaps the owner of the building. Cigarette in hand and pen in the other, she glanced up from her accounting book to see who had entered. Her eyes automatically locked onto the dog tattoo before traveling up to Abandyn's red hair. She brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, releasing the smoke through her nose.

"I'll take whatever you have."

He placed the envelope on the counter. The female dragged it over with her pen while taking another drag. Pulling out the five hundred bills, she nodded as if satisfied and tapped one of the many buzzers lined up in front of her. She then pointed to one of the chairs and went back to dealing with her accounts. Abandyn took a seat and waited no longer than three minutes when a door opened from the wall next to him. he rose and entered the hidden hall, watching as a female with long black hair and wearing only a necklace with a circle on the north tip of a cross locked the door and guided him to one of the rooms.

Locking the two in a pleasure room instead of a sitting room, Abandyn stayed by the door as the female lounged over the giant bed, waving for him to join her. He just stared at the female, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other palming the lighter in the other. "I only paid five," he told her.

"You were given a discount," she replied. When Abandyn didn't join her, she flipped over on to her back, running her hands over her breasts and stopping between her legs.

"¿Porqué es eso?"

 _Why is that?_

The female laughed as if he said something funny. "¿Eres un perro hambriento, verdad? Tomar el comida mientras es fresco."

 _You're a hungry dog, are not you? Take the food while it is fresh._

As if agreeing with her words, Abandyn quickly stripped and was on the bed in seconds. With this establishment familiar with dogs, the female reached over for the nightstand and opened the drawer, removing a condom. Dogs didn't like spreading their seed with strangers, so they were careful when it came to sex.

Abandyn was extremely careful.

Removing the condom from the packet and rolling it over his cock, Abandyn grabbed the female and flipped her back over onto her stomach. She automatically raised her hips and rubbed her ass against him, demanding for him to enter her. The only way how he knew he was too rough was when he struck the female's throat and she jerked from his bite. Easing his hold just a bit, Abandyn began to swallow what she offered while thrusting into her, relaxing some more as he heard the female moan.

With each thrust and lick of blood, Abandyn closed his eyes as he body went through the motions. In the darkness, his mind wandered through the abyss, floating with nothing holding him down. And with each losing moment in that darkness, he couldn't help but wonder who he once was before waking up in the dark, body broken and chains holding him in that cramped cell. And in that very darkness, his master named him Abandyn and forced him into the life of a dog.

Those like him would never be seen as civilians. Bred or plucked from the streets, the masters made sure to mark their pets with the dog tattoo something their world would never miss. They were ranked so low in society, the poorest vampire held more status than them. Those who were number one were the four vampires who ran the city, splitting it into four sectors. They were known as the Four Horsemen, each member bearing the name of a Horseman, and the original owners of the dogs in the city.

One master tricked Abandyn when he stepped foot in Los Angeles thirty-five years ago. Deceived him into a contract which resulted in him becoming a dog for thirty years instead of ten. As for the remaining five years of his known life, he did whatever it took so he wouldn't find himself crawling to a masters' doorstep. Taking any job that would hire him or fighting in the ring scraps of change, Abandyn constantly feared he would wake up to find himself back in that lightless room, unable to move in the tiny cage, a tight collar rubbing away his skin and too tight to breathe, the short chain leash barely giving him room to raise his head.

He feared his master would be standing on the other side of the cage, calling him by the name he gave Abandyn after stealing the one he'd been born to. Stealing his real name and the memories of who he used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Caldwell, New York

Listening to the door open and shut, Esther peeked around the corner. Leaving the room was Fhear with his _shellan_ , Jessie Beauvillier, by his side, Dusk, and her cousin, Hhavoc. Missing from the group was Ahgony. Ever since the death of Cohnrad the male hardly left the side of the deceased male's daughter, Claudya.

The Black Dagger Brotherhood was shaken when Clayre called. Alerting them of her _hellren's_ death. With the prince in the south with a handful of Brothers, the rest went to the mansion and found the male dead in his study. With the death of one of the king's most trusted supporters, Wrath was furious that Cohnrad had been killed in his own home with his family nearby.

Nights after the Fade ceremony, Claudya was now ready to tell the Brothers of the male she found standing over her father's body.

While the Brotherhood was more than eager to learn the identity of the killer, Esther had been watching her cousin and the company he kept. It was no secret the infamous four always found trouble. Two of their adventures led to the finding of Paige and Jessie. However, they always managed to evade the question as to how they found said trouble. Esther noticed how their circle grew with two extra members. Jessie was in on whatever secrets the males were keeping and Esther figured Frédérique was in on it since she helped with their escape last time. something strange was going on and Esther wanted to know what it was.

A few words passed between the four before they headed to Wrath's study. Everyone was gathering for Claudya's statement. Esther emerged from her hiding spot and approached Hhavoc, hiding her surprise when he didn't so much as glance to see her when she was right by him. Fhear and Dhusk glanced back, both watching the female and their friend. Jessie stopped at the edge of the stairs and waited as if she was bored.

Hhavoc waved for them to continue without him. Once it was just the cousins, Hhavoc brushed a clump of white hair from his face and stared at the female with his bright gold eyes. "You need something?" he asked.

When Esther received no emotion from his solid gaze, she refrained herself from using her ability to sense what he was really feeling. With a quarter of _sympath_ running through her veins, Esther had the ability to not only feel but draw out emotions from her target. She, her brother Adam, and Rayna learned to master this ability from their father and Rehvenge. Her younger brother and little sister relied more on this than the usage of their seals. As for Esther, she was wary in tampering with emotions. Although, with Hhavoc watching her like her presence was uncalled for, Esther found herself tempted in dragging those hidden emotions out into the open.

"What were you four discussing?" she demanded.

Th male shrugged his shoulder and leaned against the railing. "Just coming up with plans to suggest to Wrath. Need to do our part in this manhunt."

Esther clenched her fists, her irritation no doubt showing on her face. But as her temper simmered, she couldn't help but notice what her cousin just did. Since when did Hhavoc shrug? "Well, I'm pretty sure we call all do that. Together. After finding out who did this."

This time her cousin looked away. "Can't hurt to be prepared, correct? I mean, we all don't have the ability to track by emotions. And the power of seal can get us so far. What harm is it to create a plan before hearing the story?"

When Esther didn't remark, Hhavoc clasped his cousin's shoulder with a nod. Before his hand lifted, she grasped it and narrowed her red eyes. Hhavoc didn't even look over at the female. One foot on the step going down, he stood on the stairs and second floor as if he was pausing in thought.

"Since when did you become interested in planning beforehand?"

Hhavoc tipped his head back with an impatient look. "The company you keep," he replied, breaking from her grip.

"Why don't you add Bayne to your company?" Esther shouted as the male walked away. "His good sense might do you some good."

There was something weird going on with her cousin and Esther was going to find out. Catch someone alone or eavesdrop, she was going to discover Hhavoc's secret. Until then, she would have to deal with the whispers no one knew was going on behind their backs.

Rushing down the steps and heading to the study, the night instantly turned sour when Esther's primary foe stood waiting for her. Black hair tied back, a pair of green eyes watched as Esther approached. "Not today, Rhose," she told the female. "We've got better things to do tonight."

"Something we can agree on," Rhose replied. The female then planted her palm on the door, blocking Esther's path. "But do tell me as to why you were spying on our cousin? We have an entire household for that."

"Really?" Esther grabbed the female's hand and jerked her aside. "Are you not the least bit curious about Hhavoc's behavior?"

Rhose leaned close to Esther. "No. What Hhavoc does with Fhear and his buddies is their business. Besides, I think sneaking out in search for trouble is the least of their worries." She gestured for Esther to enter. "Wipe that grin look off your face, female. We have guests joining us."

Thinking Rhose meant Vyktor and his family, Ester marched into the study only to trip over her feet. No one noticed her slight blunder or Rhose closing the door behind them. Al the Brothers were in their usual spots except for Ahgony, the male sitting next to Claudya on a sofa. Vyktor stood in front of one of the many windows, staring out into the night with one hand pressed against the smooth glass. Their _mahmen_ , Clayre, sat in a chair next to her daughter, the female's gaze distant.

Leaning against a table close to the prince with his arms crossed was Bhrutal.

Esther knew little of the male except that he was a _princep_. Only Fhear knew the male since the two spent some time together. Even to this day, the prince refused on how the two became such good friends. Looking around, Esther noticed how it was only Hhavoc, Dhusk, Ahgony, and Jessie who didn't seem bothered on the male's presence. As for the others, they casted looks at Bhrutal, anticipating what the male might do.

Rhose and Esther shared a spot near their fathers and patiently waited for Claudya to speak. The female took Ahgony's hand in hers, drawing whatever strength he had to offer. She cleared her throat, keeping her eyes on the floor as if afraid to look up.

"He had long red hair," she began. "His hair stood out in the dark. There was a tattoo on the left side of his face. He also had a bell earing on his left ear."

"What else?" Wrath asked in a low voice.

Claudya tightened her grip. "He was tall and muscular. Even in his dark clothes, I could see how strong his body was." She swallowed. "I think he wore long-sleeves to cover more tattoos. I caught a glimpse of more designs around his wrists." Claudya took in a shuddering breath, collecting her thoughts. "He had multiple piercings on his face. It was kind of hard to miss."

Heads turned when Bhrutal asked, "Did you see him kill your father?"

Esther didn't need to feel emotions to know how miserable Claudya was. The way how her body shook and how she leaned against Ahgony was more than enough. She was the one who found her father dead, saw the male who killed him, and now was asked to speak of that terrible moment. Having Bhrutal demand with no sympathy in his voice only made matters worse.

"My father looked at me when that male drove the dagger in his heart," Claudya answered, her voice wavering. "So, yes. I did see him kill my father."

Bhrutal gave her one nod before abandoning his spot and began heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" snapped Wrath, obviously hearing the male leaving.

"I've heard what I needed," Bhrutal hollered back. No one stopped him as he showed himself out.

Rhose leaned over to Esther. "I heard he and Cohnrad were friends," she whispered.

"Yeah, and I heard his demeanor resembles that of a wild animal. Now I see that part in rumors was true."

"Second time I agree with you tonight. Whoever killed Cohnrad just made a lethal enemy."

Both females nodded in agreement.

"I think that's enough, Claudya." Vyktor left his spot and approached his family. "My king, can you please excuse my sister and _mahmen_? I do not wish to involve them further in this case."

It wasn't just Esther who caught onto the silent message. Looking at her son, some shred of life returned to Clayre. She gave a low nod and stood, holding her hand out for her daughter to take. Claudya looked back and forth between her family members before taking her mother's hand, keeping her hold on Ahgony who followed them as well. Once his mother and sister were gone, Vyktor reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded picture.

"I didn't say we were done," spoke Wrath.

"Forgive me, my king. My sister does not know the male who killed our father." Vyktor snarled as he unfolded the photo. "But my _mahmen_ and I do."

Standing next to Vyktor was Phury, making him the first male to receive the picture. The male took a moment to look what was on it before passing it to Zsadist. Soon the photo made half a circle before ending in Rhose's hand. Since Esther was next to her, the female handed it over for Esther to look at.

Besides the creases etched into the wrinkled picture, printed on it was a young male with short red hair Clearly this had been taken before the male went through his transition, no doubt looking different now.

His bright blue eyes were what caught Esther's attention.

They looked identical to Clayre's.

"That picture was taken thirty-five years ago," Vyktor said as Esther passed it to Phride. "All I know is that the male is somewhere in Los Angeles."

"And why do you say that?" asked Fhear.

Anger seethed in Vyktor's voice as he said, "That is where criminals and unwanted go."

"And your sister knows not of this male why?" Wrath questioned.

Whatever anger Vyktor held flared in seconds, making those near him uncomfortable. "Because he was shown the door before she was born," he growled.

Out of nowhere, a certain tarot card reading popped in Esther's head. She remembered the day Jessie read Cohnrad's future after he pushed her. Revealing the cards known as Knight of Pentacles, Justice, and Ten of Swords, those cards shook the male to his core. Esther was unfamiliar with the cards' meaning so she never looked back on the incident. Now with the anger boiling inside Vyktor, it seemed whatever the cards foretold had to do with the situation.

"Who is this male?" demanded Wrath, having grown tired of the male stalling.

Vyktor balled his fists, drawing blood in both palms.

"His is Alyxander, first son of Cohnrad. He is my older brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abandyn couldn't lift his arm.

Looking at the limp limb, he raised his shoulder and was disappointed when his arm didn't rise. Sighing in the dark alley, he used his other hand to reach for his pack. Flipping it open and removing a cigarette with his teeth, he switched the pack for his lighter and lit the end. Inhaling the tobacco, Abandyn knelt and held the flame over the male's nose. The fire flickered, indicating the son of a bitch was still alive.

Turning his attention from the unconscious body to the other four scattered in the cramped area, Abandyn held the cigarette in his fingers and blew out the smoke. After years of practice, his ears picked up his racing heart, indicating that his body was excited. Another take from the stick and the pumping organ began to slow.

Getting into a fight with five pups hadn't been on tonight's agenda. Abandyn had left his apartment after the sun went down and began his search for a job. He had multiple interviews which sadly ended with a friendly smile and a promise to call back. With the most useful skill to attack in the ring, there was little Abandyn could put on his resume. The last job he held was a slam dunk, adding mechanic to the paper. However, there were slim picking for mechanics in the three sectors he traveled. Besides fixing cars, he was good for heavy labor and those jobs were in the sought sector.

He had been heading to another place looking for help when a pack of dogs decided to jump him. Given how arrogant they were acting when they shoved Abandyn in the secluded alley, he knew they just slipped their leashes and didn't know how the streets really worked. He even allowed them to get a few licks in before growing tired of their stupid game. His arm was all it took for him to snap.

Wondering if it was broken or dislocated, Abandyn inhaled a great amount and kept his lips shut, forcing the smoke through his nose. If his arm was dislocated, he could easily pay for it to be placed back. But if it was broke, not only would he have to pay a hefty fine, he would be out of work more than he wanted.

Watching the male roll around, Abandyn flicked his flame back to life and brought it close to the male's ear. When the little fuck didn't do anything, he jabbed the lighter up against the pup, smiling when he howled in pain.

"You bitch!"

Abandyn turned the flame to the male's head. As he clutched both his ear and now burnt eyebrow, the sight of watching pain was as close as Abandyn could ever get. Maybe the pup could smell his burnt flesh or taste the blood running through his bleeding mouth. All Abandyn could do was witness this weakling suffer and imagine.

"La próxima vez tu intentas joder alguien, saber quién son."

 _Next time you try to fuck somebody, know who they are._

And if he didn't understand the warning, a third burn mark found itself on the pup's right check. Leaving him on the ground, Abandyn stood and kicked the others to see if they were still a part of this world. He settled with them groaning from their wounds. Now it was time to see if Abandyn's body wasn't damaged.

He left the alley and blindly walked to the clinic. He'd been there so many times, he could do it with his eyes closed. Might as well since he wasn't paying attention to whoever was in his path. All he focused on was the trail of smoke in front of his face and the sound of his heart returning to normal. The organ pumping blood in his system was all that told him he was alive. Everything else didn't exist. If it wasn't for his sharp hearing, he wondered where he would be in life.

All too soon, he was in the lobby of the rundown clinic.

There were families in one spot and stragglers around the seats and coffee area. A selected few sported dog tattoos. With it difficult for him to get a job, Abandyn didn't have any form of insurance so he was hoping like hell he was suffering a dislocation. Sliding it back into joint would only cost him a hundred dollars. He raised his bad arm and watched it shudder, the mere thought of a broken limb and how much it would cost to fix it terrified him.

After the fight last night, the money he had stashed away barely paid this month's rent and electricity bill. Abandyn stocked up on water and gas, making it easier for him not to worry about extra bills. Now he needed to save up until he landed a solid job.

A female at the front desk glared at him, reminding the male he was still smoking. Taking the cigarette, he crushed it in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He flipped his hand around, mesmerized by the scorch mark in the center of his palm. Anyone would've flinched or yelped from the burn. Abandyn just looked at it with curiosity before rubbing his hand against his pants.

"Abandyn."

Hearing his name, he got up from his seat and followed the doctor to the backroom. Past the swinging doors was a giant room separated by flimsy sheets. Males and females sat in beds or chairs, listening to what the doctors had to say and how much they would need to pay. Clinics like this were sponsored by the Horsemen, the generous donations making it slightly easier for the families to afford the medical bill. As for the dogs, they just had to suck it up and pay, or deal with their injuries on their own.

Abandyn had difficulty examining his wounds so medical opinion was always needed.

"I see those burns have healed nicely," said the doc as she pulled the sheets around them, creating a tiny space for the two to speak in private. "Those cuts are doing well. So, what can I do for you this time?"

He lifted his damaged shoulder. The doctor gripped her clipboard and rolled her eyes. The female had been treating him for a while, making it perfectly understandable for her to be annoyed by his new injury.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

 _What happened this time?_

"Algunos cachorros trataron de llevarme," Abandyn answered as he removed his shirt.

 _Some pups tried to take me._

The doctor walked around and placed her hands on his skin. There was a tiny mirror hanging from one of the poles, showing Abandyn what she was doing. Hovering over his body, she ran her fingers over his bumpy shoulder, feeling what was wrong with the bone. All too soon, she grabbed his arm and twisted, using her other arm to slide his bone back into place.

"Tú fueron suerte esta vez," she told him. "Más a la derecha y ello habría roto."

 _You were lucky this time. More to the right and it would have broken._

Abandyn slipped his shirt back on. "Voy a tener ese en mente cuando otro grupo de cachorros tenga las pelotas para atacarme."

 _I'll keep that in mind when another group of pups have the balls to attack me._

When Abandyn reached for his wallet to pay the bill, he realized the doctor was staring at her clipboard. As if ending a conversation, she tossed the board on the bed next to him and crossed her arms. "No bullshit," she said in a stern voice. "This is the third time you've come in this week. Less than twenty-four hours ago with burns and cuts from another dog, and the day before that from another pack of pups. Should I go on with the month?"

He honestly didn't understand where she was going with this. "This month's been busy for me," he replied. "I mean, my boss just kicked me to the curb and I'm having difficulty finding another job. If I must regress and fight for money, so be it. It's what dogs like me were made for."

She shook her head. "You mean your breed. Other dogs aren't thrown into the pits for entertainment. What makes these ringmasters different than the Horsemen is that they don't know how to reel you in properly. What happens if you're seriously injured? You obviously know you can't pay for it."

Speaking of pay, Abandyn left the hundred on the clipboard. "What are you suggesting?"

"Abandyn, I know you just got out of your contract, but—" She swallowed as if nervous to say this, "—but I think you should go to a master."

Both moved in a flash. While Abandyn was right up against the doctor with his teeth showing, she managed to slip a scalpel under his throat, ready to slice his skin at a second's notice. "Usted sabe la razón por la cual un porcentaje de perros sobreviven después de que su contrato ha terminado es porque tienen a alguien en el exterior esperando por ellos," the doctor said in a steady voice. "Aquellos escogido apagado las calles no tienen a nadie. En cuanto a ti, usted es un callejeros no importa lo que hagas. No criado, pero entrenado para entretener. Continúe entretener en estos anillos sucios y tu puede morir. Hacer un contrato con un dominar y usted tendrá una buena vida."

 _You know the reason why a percentage of dogs survive after their contract is over is because they have someone on the outside waiting for them. Those picked off the streets have no one. As for you, you are a stray no matter what you do. Not bred, but trained to entertain. Continue to entertain in these dirty rings and you may die. Make a contract with a master and you will have a good life._

It was the doctor's cringe which alerted Abandyn he accidentally pressed too far against the scalpel, drawing blood. leaning away to give them some space, he ran his finger over his cut throat and looked at the streak of blood. He then brought his finger to his lips and licked the red liquid.

For thirty-five years, he always wondered what blood tasted like.

"Fui entrenado la misma manera aquellos quien son criados para el anillo son," growled Abandyn.

 _I was trained the same way those who are bred for the ring are._

He reached past the female to part the curtains. On the other side was a couple standing around their daughter, watching the doctor examine her. Out of reflex, Abandyn kept his focus on the father while his _shellan_ held their daughter's hand. Abandyn didn't know the male but felt the need to protect his mind because the male had red eyes. No doubt a half breed from his normal appearance, the _sympath_ ability to draw out emotions was present no matter how strong or thin the blood was.

"Nosotros estábamos nunca significado vivir una buena vida."

 _We were never meant to live a good life._

Abandyn left the doctor before she could talk back.

* * *

Something weird was going on in Los Angeles and Esther couldn't put her finger on it. since the moment they landed in the city, she and a select group of Brothers were greeted by stares and the locals putting distance between them. With such need to stay away from the Brotherhood, it would make looking for Alyxander that more difficult. All they knew was what Vyktor gave them, which wasn't much. The male only knew his brother lived in L.A. and a very outdated photo of him.

Esther still couldn't believe Cohnrad had another son.

The shared thought going around the mansion was why it took Alyxander thirty-five years before exacting revenge on his father for disowning him. Vyktor and Clayre refused to tell them why the firstborn was booted out of their home. As for Claudya, she was kept in the dark. It would only worsen the situation if the female found out she had an older brother she never knew existed and witnessed him kill their father.

Part of the search party consisted of Mehrcy, Tohrment, Vishous, Rhage, Nightmahre, Ahnger, Sohrrow, Ehnvy, Adam, Dhusk, Bayne and Hhavoc, Rhose, and Esther. Give how no one had never been in the city, they were still in the hotel room discussing the plan when a knock on the door broke their concentration. Weapons in hand, the Brothers inched to the door with Mehrcy looking through the peephole.

He took one step back when the door swung open and smacked the male in the chest. Bowing to the group, a young female in a nice suite stepped into the room like the armed warriors was nothing. Following her steps were two other females sporting the same dog tattoo on their necks and shoulders, and one of a black cross with circles on the right tip under their eyes. It was the matching females who were dressed in leathers and daggers strapped to their legs, the two of them watching the Brothers.

"Welcome to Los Angeles," greeted the female.

Brushing past Mehrcy and V, she went straight to the couch and made herself at home. As for her escorts, they stayed by the door and kept silent.

Unsure if this female was friend or foe, Esther sucked it up and tried to get a bead on the female's emotions. Automatically, a wall smacked against her and sent her out of the female's mind. Casting a look at her father, she watched as Adam tried to do the same thing and was greeted with the same results. Father and daughter met each other with concerned expressions, unable to figure out what they were up against.

"I am here on behalf of my master." Snapping her fingers, one of the females holding a briefcase walked past the Brothers and handed it to the female who acted like she was in charge. Waving for the female to leave, she opened the briefcase and held out what appeared to be a contract or something. "Lord Pestilynce welcomes you to the east sector of Los Angeles. And he wishes for you to read through this sector's rules before you do anything else."

"We are here under command of the king," snapped V.

The female glanced over at the Brother, not a shred of respect in her eyes. "Here in Los Angeles, there are four masters and no king. And as of right now, you are technically trespassing in the east sector. Now if you please read my lord's rules, I can have you registered on a temporary pass for your stay."

"We are—"

"Los Angeles does not recognize the male who claims to be king on the other side of the country or those who claim to be his guard."

Thinking a fight was about to break out, Esther, who was standing across from the bitchy female, watched as Rhose got up from her seat and snatched the sheet of papers out of the female's hands. Flipping through it without reading a thing, she tossed the pile to her cousin. "There," she told the female. "I read it. Now, where do I sign so you can leave?"

Again with the snapping fingers. This time it was the other marked female who revealed another briefcase. "I shall trust that you will read the rules once you're all settled in," the female said, producing another pile of papers."

Everyone was ready for the female to leave, so they signed whatever she wanted them to and were left with passes, told to have them on their person whenever they were on the streets. With another reminder to read the rules, the female departed with her party.

Right when the door closed, Vishous went straight for his laptop while everyone huddled around the list of rules. As for Esther, she kept an eye on Hhavoc as he left his brother's company for Dhusk. The two males spoke in low voices, making sure no one could listen in. Esther was prepared in getting closer when Rhose blocked her path.

"I don't have time to fight with you," she said to the female.

"I know that." Rhose moved in closer. "How about we call a truce and head out? No one is watching and Vishous is in the other room calling Wrath."

"This is something Fhear and the guys would do."

"Yeah, well, no one will think we're trouble." The female held up her pass. "We can always say we're two females having a girl's night or something. We'll gather more ground than the males."

She wasn't about to admit it, but Rhose was right. After that welcoming and the locals looking at the Brothers, it made sense for them to receive little to no information on Alyxander. Now as for two females by themselves, someone was bound to be loose lip.

Still not verbally admitting it, Esther made sure her knives were hidden but reachable and followed Rhose outside. Making sure no one heard their departure, the females waited for a second before heading down the hall. Soon enough, they were standing outside under the night sky and no one had come looking for them.

With nowhere in particular to start, they randomly chose one way and started heading down the street. During their venture, Esther noticed how there were a bunch of _sympaths_ walking amongst other vampires. Back home, the _sympaths_ stayed in the colony over the Canadian border. Here, they dressed so the humans didn't notice their physical differences. And none of the vampires seemed disturbed by their presence.

"You noticed it, too, huh?"

Esther could only nod.

Trying to stay conspicuous, the females kept their questions general when asking about Alyxander. They quickly found out how conscious the local were by the way how they asked if they were outsiders. With each meeting, they had to show their passes. The sight of the papers seemed to easy the meetings, although some still refused to talk to them.

After meeting ten people willing to talk, Rhose and Esther came up with zip. The female couldn't help but feel disappointed. Poor Claudya, knowing the male who killed her father was a ghost in a city where strangers were hardly welcomed. No wonder Alyxander chose to come here. He perhaps did something right to disappear, keeping his whereabouts hidden until it was time to strike.

Walking for what felt like hours, the two found themselves staring at a bar. A bunch of vampires and what they assumed were half breeds came in and out of the place. Some watched the two while others casually walked past them without a second glance. Rhose tried getting someone's attention, only to have them speak in Spanish and scurry away. Another thing the females noticed was how the locals spoke in English and Spanish, and Esther was forced to rely on Rhose since she knew some of the language.

"Did you really not read anything from those rules?"

Rhose tilted her head, eyes up to the sky as if thinking. "Pretty much."

Unsure what they could and couldn't do, Esther took her chances and headed for the bar. With all that walking and nothing to discover on Alyxander, she needed a drink and would be damned if no one took her money.

Rhose tailed behind her as the female entered the place. For once since their arrival, Esther felt fine when not a single person noticed their presences. The customers were either too busy with their friends or watching the game on the TVs hanging above them. Easily spotting their kind and those of mixed heritages, Esther led the way to the bar area with Rhose watching her back. Reaching their destination, the first thing the bartender asked was if they were outsiders. The females showed the male their passes and he asked what they wanted.

Now a beer for each of them, the females pulled out their phones and both took a sip from the bottles when they found out the Brothers had been calling them. Esther gave a quick text while Rhose slipped the phone back into her pocket, clearly ignoring the males.

"Do you really think we'll find Alyxander?" Esther asked.

Rhose had another helping from the drink. "With the way how things are going, I'd say no." And as if to prove her point, the female waved down the bartender. "Do you know a guy by the name of Alyxander? He's got red hair and a tattoo on the side of his face."

The male shook his head. "Don't know no Alyxander." Looking past the females, he grabbed another beer and opened it. "So how did it go, amigo?" he asked, holding out the beer.

A hand reached between the females, grabbing the bottle.

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Hey, these chicas are asking for someone who sounds like you."

Referring to them, Esther was about to ask the same question when she looked up at the male standing between the females, her words growing stuck in her throat. Looking down at the female, a pair of eyes mixed with blue and dark orange met her red ones. Breaking the trance and glancing past the male, she found Rhose slowly reaching for the hilt of one of her hidden daggers.

Now Esther understood why Claudya had been frightened of the male. No longer reflecting the image of an outdated photo, Alyxander was a terrifying looking male. A worn short-sleeve shirt revealed colorful tattoos running all the way down his arm to the back of his palms. One art piece traveled up his neck and circled his left eye, intensifying that dark look of his.

Anything worth piercing on his face shined with the jewelry, especially the ball pierced on his tongue as he licked the top of his beer. Along with the long red braids and the strange haircut, the male's entire body was made of muscle, adding to his height which he over-towered the females.

Searching for anything to look at, Esther's gaze landed on the dog tattoo inked on the male's arm. Just like the females who approached them earlier, Alyxander sported the same design. And the longer she looked at it, the more she remembered seeing other males and females wearing the same design. Out of everything, it was just as scary as the flaming demon skulls connected to it.

Finishing half of his drink, Alyxander licked his lips, that pierced tongue of his flicking out for the female to see. Then an eyebrow with three studs perked up as the male took in Esther and Rhose. A chuckle came from him, a way of telling the females he thought something funny was happening.

"What can I help you ladies with?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A jingle broke Esther's concentration.

Shaking her head, she looked around for the source of the sound, more than shocked to find a bell dangling from Alyxander's left ear. The male tipped his head to the side, sliding the ball in the tiny orb from side to side. It sounded as Alyxander looked down, his eyes watching his movements as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. He was about to pull one out when the bartender gave him a look and stopped. The two males exchanged a silent conversation by gaze alone until Alyxander placed his pack back in his pocket, obviously disappointed his lost the debate.

Esther couldn't help but compare the male before her to the old picture and shudder. The male was far from kind looking the photo led them to believe. He had the appearance which rivaled that of a Brother. And since it was just Esther and Rhose with their target, she had a feeling it would take more than the two of them in bringing him down. Another fact about him which added to Esther's growing nerves were his eyes. Something was seriously wrong with them and it was scaring the hell out of her.

Meshed orange and blue eyes lingered on her, sending a shiver up her spine.

"You chicas have passes?" he asked, looking down at her.

Still unable to utter a word, Esther held up the paper as did Rhose. Alyxander leaned back to see the other female doing the same thing and nodded. "Alright then. I don't know you, so I don't owe you any money. And if I did, I would have to ask you to wait for payment."

"We're not here for money." Switching the pass for a copy of the picture, Esther held it out. Holding it up to his face, she watched him carefully, searching for recognition on his face. Alyxander took the photo, looked at it for a moment, then flipped it around to show the bartender. The two conversed in Spanish and ended the conversation in laughter.

With the two occupied, Esther saw Rhose step back a bit, positioning herself behind Alyxander with a dagger hidden up her sleeve. If he chose to run, the female only had to press the tip of her blade against his back. It would then be their job in keeping him in place until the Brothers showed up. Hopefully, Esther could make the call while keeping an eye on the male.

"Nice picture, roja." He held it for Esther to take. When she didn't, he simply tossed it on the counter and finished his drink. "I don't know this person."

This time Esther got up and close to Alyxander, their noses so close she could smell the smoke on him. "Alyxander, son of Cohnrad," she said in a strong voice.

"What?" Taking his gaze from her and looking down at his hand, the lighter danced between his fingers. With a swift movement, he created the flame and stared at it. Esther found herself forgetting to breathe as she watched Alyxander take his other hand and snuff out the flame with his palm. The male then flipped his burnt hand over and just stared at his flesh, red and blistering from the fire. "My name is Abandyn. And trust me, roja, I'm no one's son."

The females glanced at each other with a knowing look. The male standing between them was no doubt Vyktor's older brother. Denial was the first thing someone would do, especially if they were trying to get away with murder. Esther inhaled through her nose as she opened her senses. At that moment, Rhose started speaking to gain Alyxander's attention. With the male distracted, it made it easier for her to work. Using her _sympath_ ability proved difficult since she preferred using seals instead of sensing and manipulating emotions. Taking another breath and clearing her mind, she finally picked up on Alyxander.

She was greeted by the same wall as the female from earlier.

Wobbling on her feet, Esther pulled back her ability the same time Alyxander whipped around and glared at her with angered eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, roja. You'll only hurt yourself."

"That's it." With surprise on her side, Rhose grabbed Alyxander by the arm and spun him around. With his back now to her, she pushed him up against the bar and pressed the tip of her dagger to his back. Esther checked the area, noting how no one had yet to notice the situation. As for Alyxander, he remained perfectly still. "You, Alyxander," said Rhose. "Son of Cohnrad, are to be taken to the King, Wrath, son of Wrath, and are to be tried for the death of Cohnrad, son of Trystan."

There was a moment of silence between them and the male. When there was no sign of resistance, Esther called the Brothers and told them their location. Ending the call and palming one of her knives, the female kept an eye on Alyxander, anticipating his next move.

"I have no idea what you females are talking about," whispered the male. Taking the empty bottle, he pointed it to the mirror across from them. "But whoever you outsiders are, there are eyes on you."

Rhose and Esther had been so focused on apprehending the male, they failed to realize a group of males seated three tables away from them. And when they spotted their reflection, the group got up and made their way towards them.

The next series of events happened in a flash.

Alyxander shoved back into Rhose, burying the dagger into his back. Catching the female by surprise, he grabbed her and threw her up against the counter. Still in motion, Alyxander bashed his bottle on a male's head and used the damaged end to stab the attacker in the shoulder. Before the second attacker could come, he kicked the wounded male into his friend, knocking them both down. As for the third member, Alyxander grabbed him by the shoulders and cleanly flipped the male over his body and onto the counter, narrowly missing Rhose.

As the female skittered out of the way, Alyxander punched the male five times in the face with the dagger still lodged in his back. Standing next to the male, Esther watched him for a split second before spotting the previous males standing up. And just like that, years of training kicked in as she stepped behind Alyxander and withdrew the dagger from the male. Flipping the weapon and catching it on the hilt, she threw it at the two males with every intent for the blunt side to hit them. Watching the dagger make contact, a light blue seal erupted from the weapon and sent the males across the bar.

And through all the clutter growing in the bar, Rhose jumped in front in front of Esther and sent two daggers flying, her weapons landing tip first into a fourth member. Hitting his leg and arm, the male staggered forward, giving Rhose enough time to take a flying leap and land on top of him. Arching her body backward, she used her legs to flip the male over the bar and straight into the mirror.

A very distinctive click drew Esther's attention over and found herself staring at a shotgun. Actually, she found the bartender aiming the shotgun at Alyxander. The first thought running through her mind was that she believed the two were friends. But when she saw the male under Alyxander's hold, she swallowed her gag reflexes when the male Alyxander had been beating up was clutching his left ear.

Blood dripped from Alyxander's teeth.

"Out, you fucking perro."

Releasing the bleeding male, Alyxander backed away from the armed male. And with each step he took away from the loaded gun, a sound Esther knew her entire life came from him. A bit higher than what she was used to, Alyxander was growling at the male.

Once he was halfway to the door, the male turned the gun on the females. "You two, out." It was Esther who caught Rhose, the female more than ready to start another fight. Giving her a sharp look, Esther guided the two of them the same way Alyxander was taking and found the door. Rhose first and Esther second, she closed the door and took in a deep breath now that they were outside.

And waiting across the street were the Brothers.

* * *

Licking his teeth clean and wiping the blood from his face, Abandyn glanced between the two females who were accusing him of being someone who killed their friend to the bar where he just had a job interview. Guess the part about not holding his breath was more than true. Now he wouldn't be allowed back until the owner deemed otherwise. As for these troublesome females, he just didn't have the time to deal with them. His attention slowly drew to his shirt, noting how in one night, he ruined two of his shirts.

Abandyn ignored the females who were watching him and turned his attention to the streets. Locals he was familiar with stared at the male, no doubt noticing the blood smeared all over his face and chest. Do a quick scan of his body, Abandyn performed a full three-sixty and caught the sight of blood on his back. The faint memory of the black-haired female pressing him from the back popped in his mind. She must've had a weapon or something, causing the wound.

This just wasn't his night.

Removing as much blood as he could, Abandyn was about to tell the females to piss off when he saw more newcomers. Standing across the street and armed, a group of males was eying Abandyn as if he were a dead man. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots. Whoever they were claiming Abandyn to be, the real bastard was screwing with his life and he didn't appreciate it.

And speaking of his life going up in flames, the familiar sound of the bell jingling brought the male's attention to another group of males. However, unlike the strangers who appeared to be scoping out the area to make sure Abandyn didn't escape, the ones the male knew were scattered about. Not to obvious to be identified, they wore clothes or sunglasses to obscure their faces. There was no doubt in Abandyn's mind the locals knew who the males were. In fact, there was no need for them to hide their faces.

This act was because of the newcomers. The males in hiding made sure to cover the crosses with circles on the right point. Abandyn, just like every in the city, knew these strangers had to have faced others with the same tattoo when receiving their passes. With them securing the area without the strange males knowing, this meant the Horseman in charge of the east sector wanted to have a chat.

And he was in the middle of it.

"Did you stab me?" he asked, eyeing the black-haired female.

"Uh, you jumped against me." Her green eyes narrowed at him, shifting to the side as if to get a better look at his wound. "You're, like, bleeding all over the place."

"Me pregunto cuyo culpa ese es," muttered Abandyn.

 _I wonder whose fault that is._

As for the half breed, she kept a few steps between her and him. Smart move, considering Abandyn's feelings towards _sympaths_. He felt her trying to get in his mind, perhaps trying to manipulate his emotions to work in her favor. Out of everything he suffered at the hands of his master, learning to shield his mind was the only thing he was grateful for.

Abandyn made sure to keep the distance as the males finally made their way over. Automatically, he picked up the traits between two males and the females next to them. Guess whatever was going on, their fathers were with them and were just as lethal looking. Abandyn made sure to keep an eye on roja's father. Red eyes out in public, he now had two half breeds to deal with.

"You really want to do this?" Abandyn asked to no one in particular.

The male wearing a Red Sox hat and an interesting tattoo on the side of his face stepped forward. Flanking him was a silver-eyed male with extremely long black hair tied in a leather thong and another male with a military haircut. Spreading out to the sides, twins blocked both ways on the sidewalk. Abandyn was momentarily wondered if they were really twins, given how their dark gold eyes switched with one twin having what and the other possessing black.

There were more family identifications with the older male and some others. There was another male with long hair but had the same dark gold eyes as the twins. Matching the three males was the black-haired female's father. Deducing that the older male was the father and the others were brothers, Abandyn assumed the younger male who had brown eyes with golden flecks was the son to the older brother. As for the other set of twins with white hair, they probably belonged to one of the twins.

As for the blond male, he was getting too close for Abandyn's comfort. Figuring the male was just trying to maneuver past Abandyn and grab him from the back, he couldn't help but raise his lip and growl. His natural response in baring his teeth and growling like the dog he was stopped the male in his tracks.

The familiar sound of his bell jingling had Abandyn forget about the blond male and do a complete turn to the left, allowing him to spot a marked with his good eye. And just like that, his growling went down a notch as well as his defensive position. But when the male in the lead took his demeanor as a form of surrender, he made sure to keep his teeth shown, causing the male to hesitate.

"¿Qué deseas?" Abandyn asked the marked male keeping his distance.

 _What do you want?_

Having failed to notice realize there was an extra body, the group surrounding him trained all their eyes on the male. Seeing his cover was blown, he removed the shades and lowered the hoodie. Abandyn shifted his gaze when he saw the male contained a shimmer of orange in their eyes. It was nowhere severe like his, a sign that the male's master hadn't used the drug on him as much.

Abandyn rarely crossed paths with Pestilynce's dogs. He made it his mission keep his head low and not give them an excuse to approach him. Now that one was here and alerting his friends to come out of hiding, Abandyn found himself containing his surprise. This male had been a stray just like him. It was extremely rare for Pestilynce to have a dog from the streets sign a permanent contract after completing a temporary one.

This male must've been important to achieve such a feat.

"Nosotros hemos estado siguiendo a estos intrusos," answered the leading male. He nodded to the bar. "¿Y usted?"

 _We have been following these outsiders. And you?_

Abandyn shrugged, keeping his gaze low. "Estaba teniendo una bebida cuando estas chicas se acercaron a mí." This time Abandyn pointed to his shirt. "¿Y qué tan difícil es vigilar a dos chicas? Ellos estaban siendo seguidos por un grupo de machos."

 _I was having a drink when these girls approached me. And how hard is it to watch two girls? They were being followed by a group of males._

A male standing next to one of the younger set of twins glanced at the bar and pointed to his mouth, gesturing to the blood on Abandyn. "¿Entonces qué parte del cuerpo tomaste?"

 _So what body part did you take?_

Abandyn pointed to his left ear. A whistle of approval came from the male.

As for the male in the lead, he turned his sights on the male wearing the hat. "Less than two hours and your party have already caused trouble. Our master would like to have a word with all of you."

"We found who we were looking for and are leaving," snapped Red Sox.

Shaking his head in disagreement, the male waved his hand. A second later, three black SUVs pulled up right by them.

"Our master awaits."

This person these outsiders were after was beyond important by the way how the group seemed conflicted in leaving Abandyn on the streets. As for him, he was more than ready to get back to his apartment and put the night behind him. Hopefully this group of strangers would realize after talking with the Horseman that he was the wrong male.

He was about to excuse himself when a marked male blocked his path. At first, he thought the male was trying to get past him to escort the group. When the male continued to stand there, Abandyn easily heard his heart pick up.

They wanted him to come with them as well.

Abandyn knew the rules of each sector by heart, and he lived by Los Angeles's absolute rule. These outsiders had passes, therefore allowing business which could be conducted in the city to be allowed. But when it came to doing business outside of the city, that was not allowed no matter what.

These females claimed he had killed someone outside the city and he, in the eyes of the locals, defended them from a bunch of stupid males. One could easily chalk the attack off as him being a nice guy and not standing for the shit the group was about to pull. As for the former, any way a person looked at it, it could be seen as him breaking the law which ruled over him and those who lived in L.A.

This was the worst fucking night of his life.


End file.
